The Other Girl
by NerdFightsDalek
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the model couple. But what happens when a new girl shows up? And what is with the monsters brewing at the base of mount rushmore? Strap in, this is one crazy ride. AU possibly. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My new story! I think it's good, but y'alls the judges. So read it and tell me if you like it. I just wanted to try something new. If you guys like it, you'll be in for some surprises! **

"Percy!" Annabeth sighed as she sunk back into his masculine arms. "Life is perfect!"

"Mmhhmm." He murmured in agreement, tracing a unique, complex trail up and down her feminine arms. "Life is good."

"Percy!" Tyson called as he came lumbering into the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the two figures entangled in each other's arms, turning bright red. He quickly swiveled on his heels, to give his big brother privacy.

"What, Ty?" Percy said, a little more than agitated that his little brother had barged in on his intimate time with his girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Dinner." He replied simply, turning out the door and belting off into the distance.

"Oh, Percy, I don't wanna go!" Annabeth whined, snuggling closer to him.

"AHHHHH!" The shouts from the big house rang out, as Chiron burst through the blue linoleum door.

"Sorry, Percy, but you have to see this."

**So, read and review, and maybe I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! **

**Mucho Appreciated, Katie**


	2. Francesca

**Hey der! A new chapter! Isn't this exciting? Whoo! You know the deal, read and review! **

**Chapter 1 – Franky.**

"Sorry, Anna! But we should go! Chiron sounds pretty serious! Come on, let's go!" Percy half shrieked, half spoke as he gently pushed Annabeth out of his arms.

"Seaweed Brain! Can't we ever just relax?"

"There's no relaxing when you're the son of Poseidon, but I ag-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON! COME TO THE BIG HALL NOW!" Mr. D's voice bellowed across the grounds.

"Come on, Annabeth! We have to hurry! Mr. D is going to kill us if we're late!"

"Geez, don't be so pushy, Percy! I'm coming." Annabeth said as she got up off the bed.

Percy propped open the door, and he and Annabeth hastily made their way to the big hall. Panting, Percy opened the door and walked. He got about two steps through the great mahogany doors, when a gasp escaped his lips. There, in the front of the room, was a beauty of about 16/17, looking startled and confused. Her skin was enclosed in a soft golden aura, and her brilliant violet-white eyes had tears streaming down the smooth surface of her cheek. Her jet black hair, wavy, was wild, in away, barely staying still. Beautiful all the same. Percy instinctively bolted towards the girl. He knelt to the ground, and grabbed her hand. He had to make the tears stop. As soon as their skin made contact, it was like Percy was alone with this angel.

"Shh, what's your name?" Percy consoled, caressing her hand.

"Francesca. Francesca Louise Maine. But you can call me Franky." The girl sniffled.

"Franky. I like that." Percy smiled.

The only thing that snapped him out of this angelic trance was the collective gasp from behind the two. Percy knew what that gasp meant. He automatically looked up, and was shocked.

There, dancing gently above this stunning creature like a mother entertaining her child, was shimmering holographic lightening bolt. She was Francesca Louise Maine, daughter of Zeus.

Chiron stood. "Hail, Francesca, daughter of-" But Chiron never got to finish his statement, because another symbol was gliding above Franky's head. A magnificent blue trident. The same symbol that had appeared over Percy's head ages ago. All was silent. Nobody spoke. Then another! This time, a grimy silver wrench. But the cycle wasn't over yet. Next came a tree branch, followed by a sun, and a skull. Then a heart! A battle flag. A pair of dice. By now many of the campers were either standing, on their knees, or heading towards the exit. All Chiron could do was stare. Everyone held their breath and waited. Nothing more happened. Suddenly;

"SHE'S FAKING! She has to be-" Screeched Clarisse.

"She can't be! She has no scent of magic on her!" Grover said, one of the many satyr's who went down on their knees after the god Pan's symbol had appeared.

"I don't know. This could be what is triggering all the monster gatherings right near camp. All we know is that Francesca has to pick a cabin." Chiron said, glancing momentarily between me and Franky.

"Poseidon." She said without a doubt, staring straight into my eyes .

Oh, perfect. Now I had another girl to worry about. Oh, the joy.

****Read and review, fellow earthlings! **

**-Disciple Girl**


End file.
